Princess Maker 2
Languages Available In: Japanese (プリンセスメーカー2), English (Incomplete) =Production= Production History June 15, 1993, PC-9801PC-9801 release version. Medium floppy disk. Number 16 coloring. December 16, 1993, DOS / V version released. September 30, 1994, FM-TOWNS version released. CD-ROM. 256 color. PCM sound source. June 16, 1995, NEC Home Electronics from PC Engine version released. Porting of PC-9801 version. Arcade card support. July 14, 1995, Macintosh version released. August 15, 1995, Microsoft Windows 3.1 release version. It is not supported in Windows 95, but if the user was able to register up version. Mechanical Information Runs on the following platforms: MS-DOS, Windows, Sega Saturn, PC-Engine, GP32... English version available as abandonware. Requires DosBox. =Game= Interface Plot Like in Princess Maker 1, the story begins with a demon army attacking the kingdom, led by Lucifon the Prince of Darkness. Lucifon was sent by the Deities to punish mankind for its sinful ways. A wandering Swordsman (You) sneaks into the camp one night and defeats Lucifon in hand-to-hand combat. He and his armies retreat. The grateful King invites you to stay and grants you an annual salary of 500 gold pieces. Then, one night, the Swordsman hears a voice and goes out to see a girl floating in an orb of light. He is then spoken to by the girl's patron deity who asks him to raise her. How he raises her will determine if mankind has truly repented. Characters *Swordsman (You) *Olive Oyl **Statistics *Cube Palace Folk * Palace Guard * Royal Knight *General *Prime Minister * Archbishop * Royal Concubine * Queen * King * Court Jester *Young Officer Townsfolk *Maura *Zen *Balbon *Shalom *Sister Lee *Dr. Lombardini Teachers * Barcleo * Carl Fox * Comstock * Filkins *General Kruger * Leftor * Sister Lee * Tobi Job Bosses * Balbon *Baran *Baron Tellmark *The Countess *Cube * Bongor *Deginzi *Dimitri *Hoss *Ko *Radania *Sam *Sara * Sister Lee *Toscal Admirers *Love Interest *Suitor *Rich Guy Rivals * Wendy Lachesis * Anita Cassandra * Marthia Shareweare * Patricia Hearn Fighters *Anita Cassandra *Carl Fox *Chan Kuron *Damu-Damu *Don Rio Jonason *Jennifer the Queen *Francoise More *Horst Heinelman *Katana Terror *Leftor *Massal Halbar *Mia *Natasha Dripsikova *Salam Nasir *Tao Lianfan *Wendy Lachesis Bandits * Venezaro * BloodRose Vanesta * Hurricane Castio Supernaturals *Patron Gods *The War God *Lucifon *Domovoi *Fay *Paimon *Valkria *P.D. Karl *Bird of Paradise * Dragons *Fairies *Ket Shi *Mermaid *Skeleton Knight *Spirit of the Spring *Spirit of the Venus Jewels *Tree Elf *Unicorn Others *Fortune Teller *Traveling Salesman Classes *Dance *Fencing *Fighting *Magic *Painting *Poetry *Protocol *Science *Strategy *Theology Jobs Olive can work 15 jobs total. However, she only starts with 6 jobs. There are more jobs available as she gets older. Age 10 *Housework *Babysitting *Church *Farm *Inn *Restaurant Age 11 *Lumberjack *Salon Age 12 *Masonry *Hunter Age 13 *Graveyard Age 14 *Bar *Tutor Age 15 *Sleazy Bar Age 16 *Cabaret Items Armor * Leather Armor *Chain Mail *Plate Mail *Mithril Armor *Silk Armor Weapons *Club * Copper Sword * Dagger *Longsword *2H Sword *Mithril Sword * Katana *Royal Sword *Valkria Sword *War God Sword Clothes *Plain Dress * Summer Dress * Winter Dress *Cotton Dress *Silk Dress * Leather Dress * Spikey Dress * Demon Dress * Dragon Tights * Siren Robe *Un-Dress Restaraunt Food *Cake *Seafood *Meat Pawned Items *Book *Doll *Grenade *Healing Pill *Poetry Book *Teacup Merchant Items *Buxomize Pill *Demon Pendant *Siren Robe *Spirit Ring *Unicorn Flute *Venus Jewels Contest Prizes *Lady's Ring *Master Brush *Paradise Egg *Royal Sword Rewarded Effort Items *Royal Harp *Perfect Flour *Perfume *Power Ring *Valkria Sword Other Items *Ancient Milk *Black Scale *Cat's Eye *Fairy Nectar * Ice Shard *Mermaid Tear *Silver Pelt Debug/Beta Items *Max Gain *Un-Dress Locations *Harvest Festival In Town * Armory * Church * Hospital * Pawn Shop * Restaurant * Tailor *Cheat Shops Adventuring * Eastern Forest *Southern Lakes *Northern Glaciers *Western Desert Vacation * The Sea * The Mountains Endings According to the "Princess Maker Collection 1.2" book, there are 74 possible endings. It is possible to get both a career ending and a marriage ending. General Endings * Ruling Queen * Prime Minister * Arch Bishop * Cabinet Minister * Scholar * Nun * Judge * Researcher * Lady-In-Waiting Social Endings * King's Concubine * Queen by Marriage * Countess * Millionaire's Wife * Merchant's Wife * Farmer's Wife * Mistress * Divorcee Fighter Endings * Hero Warrior * General * Officer of Royal Guard * Fighting Instructor * Knight * Soldier * Bounty Hunter * Mercenary Magic Endings * Hero Magician * Court Magician * Magic Instructor * Sorceress * Magician Girl * Fortune Teller * Street Magician * Street Performer Art Endings * Court Jester * Writer * Artist Dancer Ending (PM2) *Dancer Housework Endings * Maid * Housewife Full/Part Time Work Endings *Nursemaid *Innkeeper *Farmer *Church Attendant *Chef *Lumberjack *Mason *Hunter *Grave Keeper *Tutor *Bartender *Bar Wench *Cabaret Dancer Dark Endings * Bondage Queen * Crime Boss * Bandit *Refined Harlot * Con Artist * Harlot * Princess of Darkness Marriage Endings * Generic *Cube * Dragon *Lucifon *Prince * You Category:Princess Maker 2 Category:Game Overviews